The Story of Forevah
by Sweet N Low
Summary: UPDATED! Buffy is with Riley and Angel is with Whoredelia. Read how they come togetha finally and stay this way 4eva. Lots o' action and romance. R & R now, beyotch!
1. Chapter One Riley the HeBitch

Pairings: Buffy/Riley, Buffy/Angel (4eva!!!!! lol), Angel/Whore -- I mean, Cordelia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these chars. But if I did, Bangel would totally be, like, kickin' it 4eva bcuz they soooo rock! Evry1 knows that they should totally, really, for reals be together. They are so good together. So yeah, I don't own them. Don't sue me bcuz my rents would have such a friggin' spaz attack. And I don't own n.e. of the lyriks because, like, Evanescence r0cks and I could never be as good as those guys. So I own nadda. Like, the story of my LIFE!

Author's Note: Okay, so, like, I was thinking about putting out a story about Buffy and Angel and their eternal love and then I realized why not do it, so I did, and here it is. It takes place in season four or five, in an alternate world where Cowdelia and Angel are together (vomits this has a purpose though, I swears!) and Buffy and Biley and also together. But she doesn't know he's in the Initiative. And Angel doesn't know that Cordelia is such a friggin' WHOREdelia. But you'll find that out later. Oops, don't want to give any more away. Read on, s'il vous whatever!

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm blared shrilly in Buffy's ear. She groaned, stretched, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then smashed the hell out of it. Sitting up, she ran her hands through her long, blonde hair. It is really long, she thinks. She'd get it cut, except that ...

Buffy paused. Shaking her head, she sighed. She couldn't think of that. He wasn't here, the ... person who loved her hair. She was with the other guy now. Whatisface. Mr. Reliability. She couldn't possibly think of the undead and how cold, yet warm he was in her arms. His muscular body holding her tight in her times of need, his handsome face next to hers, and how he felt when he --

She was totally jarred out of her thoughts when Riley, lying next to her, looking all PlayDough-y and very not Angel like, gave a loud, contented groan.

"Buffy. You're up already. I was going to make breakfast."

Buffy looked over at him and rolled her eyes. He grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, I was going to get coffee from the student union. It's a breakfast of ... a kind. I hear the alcoholics down by the docks rave about it."

She smiled and lay back down next to him. He would have to do for now. I mean, she had to get over Angel eventually, right? Even though he was her first love. Possibly her only love.

"That's okay, sweetie. It's the thought that counts."

Riley looked over at Buffy and frowned. Shifting away from her, he stood up and walked over to the dresser.

"That's it, isn't it? I'm never good enough for you."

Blinking in disbelief, the Slayer sat up and tugged the twisted bedsheets around herself.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? I said it was the thought that counts."

Riley shook his head and tugged a fresh, army-print shirt over his head.

"You don't get it. Can't you even see what you do to me? It's the thought that counts. Yeah ... never good enough. Not my breakfast, not my pulse, not even the sex." He looked down at her, glowering. "Don't even deny that you weren't into it last night, Buffy. Don't even fucking deny."

Pulling herself to a standing position, Buffy let the sheet fall to the floor and began plucking up the clothes she had allowed Riley to so passionately rip from her last evening. Okay, so she hadn't been into it. But she didn't think she was so bad an actress. She even managed not to call out the name of the certain someone when she ...

So she thought she'd done a good job. Apparently, not enough.

"Where is this coming from? I thought you had a good time."

"Yeah," he spat, grabbing his jacket from the chair next to the bed, "I thought you did, too. Don't even lie ... you're so full of it. I know who you're thinking of. The whole time. Is it ... every time, Buffy? Every time?"

Buffy bit her lip and put on her best innocent face. In reality, she was hurt that he knew the truth. Riley was usually such a nice guy. Though he did have a temper.

"You know that I'm over ... him. Don't you dare bringAngel into this! We're through."

Riley slung the jacket over his shoulder and, jerking the bedroom door ajar, turned to glare at her.

"Fucking whore."

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Buffy to sob quietly to herself.

To be continued ...

A/N: So what do y'all think? Should I continue? Like, is it, like, good?


	2. Chapter Two Cowdelia Makes Herself Know...

Pairings: Buffy/Blando, Angel/Cord (of wood), Buffy/Angel (yes... )

Disclaimer: I don't own NE of these peeps. I wish I did. Then I could kill Whordy and Biley and let Buffy and Angel live happily ever after. But like they won't anyway?! Lol.

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm glad that a lot of U have liked the beginning! Don't worry y'all, it's gonna totally be different. I don't, like, like reading all the same fics all the times. Yawn, totally boring! Also, Robyn, get a clue. You're just saaaaad because friggin' Whoredelia is DEAD (ding dong, the witch is dead) and will never be with Angel ever now. Besides, she was just a pathetic Buffy replacement. So get over it. Like, now. Loser. So, here's the next chappy in the story. We're in LA now, which you should get if you read it. But anyways, enjoy. And review! Like, duh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was standing on the beach, the rays of the sun gently washing over his face. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Except ...

At the sound of footsteps, Angel turned around, catching sight of the one thing that could make the day complete. Her.

Buffy spun, mirroring his smile, her bright sundress flowing in the soft breeze. Catching his face in her hands, she brought her head up to him for a kiss. Closing his eyes, Angel sank into the sensations which threatened to overwhelm him.

Buffy. The beach. The golden sun which was warm, so warm and ... hot. Hot.

Burning!

Jerking his eyes open, Angel pulled the covers over his head. The light shone dangerously outside that barrier, and he couldn't help it when his voice came out as a low growl.

"Cordelia. What have I told you about waking me up like that?"

From beyond the sheets, he heard a snicker.

"What have I told you about sleeping past nine? Besides, it's not like it was that bad. Just a little smoke."

The light in the room faded as he heard her pull the curtains back in place.

"Anyway," she sighed, sitting down beside him, "You should be apologizing to me. I'm the one that had to breathe that crap in. My voice is a major part of my acting career. What would the directors think if your smoking body fucked that up?" She paused. "And I didn't mean it that way. Don't go getting a big head ... or a bigger one, anyway. I mean, really, you should have that forehead looked at."

Angel drew the covers down, looking up at her. Cordelia smiled lazily and lay down, resting her head next to his. She inhaled and, with a wrinkle of her nose, sat quickly back up.

"Seriously. You need to take a shower now. I'm not gonna walk around with you stinking like mesquite all day."

She pulled the sheets back and onto the floor. Pulling him up with one hand, she kissed him. Angel tried to get into it, but he simply couldn't.

He knew that he needed to get over her. He had to. He knew that they could never be together; he had decided as much himself. But Cordelia could never be Buffy. Even with his eyes closed, she wasn't as good. He could fool her, but not himself.

Cordelia pulled away from him, a frown on her face.

"You didn't get doughnuts yet. I thought you said you'd get doughnuts for breakfast."

Angel sighed.

"I will, I just --"

Tapping her foot against the concrete floor, she folded her arms.

"Jelly. Cake. Glazed."

When he didn't move, she glowered; "Now?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sprinting toward the door, Angel barely made it inside before his blanket began to smoke. Throwing it down at the floor, he strode inside the office, a large box of doughnuts resting in his hands.

At his firey entrance, Wesley looked up from the text he was translating.

"Angel. What are you doing out and about so early?"

He lifted the box of doughnuts and Wes smiled knowingly.

"Cordelia sent you for them? Again? You'd really think she could do that herself. I thought you were going to have a talk with her."

Brushing his hair back in place, Angel sat down next to Wesley.

"Yeah, so did I. Turns out she's not the kind of girl who likes to talk."

"Well, I could've told you that."

Wesley glanced over at the pink box and tugged it over towards himself. Opening it, he scanned the contents.

"Which ones does Cordelia like again? No matter. I suppose I should wait for her to choose."

Angel grinned. "Well, you know how picky she is about her sweets. Just like -"

"Just like who?"

He heard her speak before he saw her.

Cordelia strode into the office, clad in an oversized robe and toweling off her wet hair.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used your robe. It's not like you showered yet, anyway."

She looked over at the box on the table and smiled. Walking over to the doughnuts, she peered at the selection. After a moment she frowned.

"There are no custard."

Angel looked up at her. Didn't he get what she wanted? Wasn't his effort good enough? Buffy would never have complained about doughnuts. She loved just being with him. That's part of the reason he missed her so much.

"Uhh, I thought you hated custard."

With a heavy sigh, she corrected him: "No, Wesley hates custard. Wesley. Not me. I like custard. Did you think you were buying these for Wes? Do I LOOK British to you? Do I ever say pip-pip and fucking CHEERIO?"

"No, but --"

With a stamp of her foot, she picked up the box and tossed it casually into the garbage.

"These are trash. Get me the ones I want. And shower, you really stink."

Angel looked at the discarded doughnuts. Biting his lip, he picked up the blanket and ran back out into the hot sun. Cordelia watched him go, a wicked smile on her lips.

"My hero."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC


End file.
